It's Not Like I Love Her
by dorydafish
Summary: Kelly/Ryan - What I really want series 5 to be like. Kelly is still going out with Darryl. Ryan is sure they are just a fling. It's not like he cares or anything, but Kelly's always going to be in love with him. That the way it's always been.


**Chapter 1 - Welcome Back Ryan!**

**Interview with Michael Scott**

Interview with Michael Scott 8:38am

"Yes, your eyes do not deceive you. Ryan Howard, the ex-corporate/ex-jailbird is back. Why, you might ask? He's not a bad kid. Ryan's just been through some tough times. And what kind of friend would I be if I didn't help him out? I like to see myself as his role model. I only gave him back the job as a temp. Contrary to popular belief, I'm not a saint."

* * *

**Interview with Ryan Howard 8:57am**

"Why did I come back? Simple, no one else would hire me."

* * *

"Hey guys." Ryan smiles innocently at his co-workers, his head peering over his box of things he hadn't unpacked since he left. He wasn't surprised to find everyone but Pam ignoring his comment. But even then she just whispered a small greeting.

His head bent down, he felt as though he had travelled back in time 4 years. He even had the cleanly shaven face to prove it. One-by-one he emptied all of the contents of his box onto his desk. As he settled the box down, he noticed a red, heart-shaped picture-frame with a photograph of his ex-girlfriend Kelly. He remembered how she had given it to him as a birthday present insisted that he put it on his desk. Jim had made fun of him for two weeks. He smiled at the memory briefly and shook his head. He did have some crazy times at Dunder Mifflin, whether he wanted to admit it or not. He placed the picture in the bottom draw of his desk. He had a feeling that he was going to need it soon.

* * *

**Interview with Ryan Howard – 9:39am**

"So I found this picture of Kelly on my desk. I haven't seen her yet but I'm betting by the end of the day she will have asked me to be her boyfriend at least five times. She so in love with me it's scary. I mean the whole pregnancy thing? WHO DOES THAT?"

Ryan hadn't seen Kelly that morning. Not that he was keeping look out. He figured that she must have passed by when he had his head down and he kept missing her. Not that he was trying to talk to her or anything.

That didn't stop his head snapping up when he heard her all too familiar voice. "Oh my God, Pam! Yesterday was totally incredible! Darryl took me to this fairground and it was so cool. He even put his arm around me on the Ferris Wheel when I got scared. I know I'm totally stupid, right? I always get a bit freaked out that a kid is going to spill something on me."

Ryan tried not to stare. Ferris Wheel? Spilling stuff? It sounded re-run. But most importantly, she was still with the Warehouse guy? What did she even see in him? Obviously they were just a bit of fun. It was clear that she was still in love with him. She would start pinning over him the minute she saw him.

She just hadn't seen him yet, that's all.

"Oh hey Ryan. Welcome back!"

* * *

**Interview with Ryan Howard – 3:42pm**

"'Hey, Welcome Back?' That's all I get? Its not that I care or anything, but she just totally didn't even stick around and talk to me. Oh and I found out that she's still with that Darryl guy. At least I get a couple of weeks before she'll be coming after me."

* * *

**Interview with Kelly Kapoor - 4:16pm**

"I have no intention of breaking up with Darryl ust because Ryan is back. Who does he think he is? My life doesn't revolve around him. He broke up with me and now he's going to have to live with it."

"Did I know that Ryan was listening when I was talking to Pam? Yes. But I wasn't trying to make him jealous. I just wanted him to know that I've moved on."

"…"

"It took me 10 attempts in the bathroom mirror to perfectly execute that 'Oh, hey Ryan. Welcome Back!' Friendly, with just the right amount of I-don't-care-about-you-anymore"

* * *

_**Hey Guys!!**_

_**I totally love the pairing of Kelly and Ryan and I Don't get why there aren't more of their fanfictions...**_

_**Please please please review so i know if i should continue or not**_

_**Thanks so much**_

_**DDF**_

_**XXX**_

* * *


End file.
